


Dessert

by xacular



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: I hope you like sensual eating.





	Dessert

His voice filled the room where Morty had been waiting patiently, he was laying on the couch still blindfolded. Rick placed his tray on the coffee table.

“Ready for dessert babe?”

Morty couldn’t help the sensual smile that took over his face. “What is it this time?”. He sat up one leg hanging off the sofa the other bent in front of him.

“Open your mouth.” Rick watched as Morty listened slowly parting his lips. He looked to the tray he had brought out thinking of what he should start with.

Delicately he inserted his finger into the open end of a raspberry before dipping into the bowl of whipped cream. Rick brought it to the boys parted lips gently pushing past.

Slowly he closed his mouth around Rick’s finger sucking off the contents a low hum of enjoyment tasting the rich creaminess mixed with the Salty taste of his grandpa’s skin before reaching the berry, eager for more he opened his mouth again.

Already prepping another treat he watched his finger slowly leave Morty’s soft mouth. This time it was a strawberry dipped in chocolate, he rested it softly on his lips waiting for him to take it.

First he smiled reaching forward slightly to take the fruit it was juicy leaving some evidence of its presence on his lips before he could lick it off he felt the warm heat from his partners face followed by the light sucking of his bottom lip. His flushed face still felt warm after the brief contact.

Rick continued to feed Morty like this while also taking some for himself, after the strawberry he had given him banana which brought out adorable happy noises from his boy, there were only two things left he had pineapple and a small bowl of pudding he was saving for last.

Morty waited wondering what was next, he thought about how great it was when the family left on vacations without them and they could be alone to do things like thing just enjoying each other for their true selves not the façade they had to keep. The smell came first so sweet he stuck his tongue out in anticipation for his juicy chunk of pineapple. He chewed it slowly relishing in each little burst of flavour.

Rick reached out grabbing Morty’s hand with his clean one feeling him squeeze with delight. The man chuckled softly at how happy he was being fed his favourite fruit.

“Is there any more?”

“Last part baby.”

Rick spooned the rich chocolate pudding into his mouth leaving just enough to coat his tongue. He met Morty’s open mouth slipping it in receiving an excited moan into his own mouth. Morty kissed back fervently pushing himself into his grandpa’s lap who welcomed him by wrapping his arms around the boys waist.

Pulling away finally he removed his blindfold looking into the cool pools of blue before him he could get lost in those eyes for days. “I think I just found my new favorite dessert.”


End file.
